A. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for collecting pet waste, objects, debris, or other material. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vacuum-actuated device.
B. Description of the Related Art
Commonly, local laws, ordinances, or homeowners' associations require pet owners to remove and dispose of pet waste immediately or very soon after it is deposited. Even if a pet owner is not required by rule or regulation to remove pet waste, many pet owners prefer to remove it to maintain the cleanliness of their lawns, neighborhoods, and environment. Typically, pet waste is removed by using a bag, either with or without a shovel or scoop, to collect the waste. This activity requires the user to bend or stoop. This method is unpleasant and can result in the inadvertent transfer of waste to a user, which can be hazardous to the person's health. Further, because a plastic bag is often used, disposal can be environmentally detrimental.
Typically, devices for waste collection include shovels, scoops, bags, and other devices that require the user to have relatively good mobility and strength. Motorized devices are often heavy and/or bulky, difficult to transfer long distances, and require the user to have relatively good strength and flexibility. Even if the motorized devices are lighter in weight, each has its limitations. Commonly, motorized devices can be soiled during use and must be cleaned to eliminate undesirable odors and potential health risks from waste residue. Individuals that have arthritis, back pain, degenerative disc disease, coordination problems, poor eyesight, or other nerve or muscular problems that limit mobility can find cleaning up pet waste, debris, or other material by using such devices to be a particularly difficult task.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,984,530 discloses a pet waste vacuum system that can use disposable liners; however, the apparatus must be partially disassembled to remove the liner and waste, which makes the task less pleasant and difficult for those having limited mobility, flexibility, or eyesight.